I hate u I love u
by Julietinlove19
Summary: -Cariño, vamos a divorciarnos. Porque los amigos también te pueden romper el corazón. Oneshot.


**I hate U, I love U**

"Después de 5 años de matrimonio, los héroes de guerra se divorcian".

Sentí mis lágrimas derramarse al leer el título del periódico.

-Está bien-tomé un par de respiraciones-todo estará bien. Va a estarlo.

Como si mi cerebro supiera de antemano que mis promesas no servirían de nada, nuevas lágrimas remplazaron a las que acababa de secar con el dorso de mi mano. Yo tenía que comportarme racional, no era como si no hubiera visto venir este divorcio desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Así que tomé un pañuelo desechable y mi polvo compacto y procedí a retocar mi maquillaje.

Porque yo era Astoria Malfoy y nunca luciría menos que perfecta.

Cinco minutos después nadie, ni siquiera yo misma, podría haber notado que estuve llorando. Alise la falda que se ceñía en mi perfecta cintura y bajé a nuestro comedor.

-Querida-me saludó mi suegra con ese tono aristocrático que la acompañaría a la tumba-el color de esa blusa hace que te veas todavía más preciosa.

-Gracias-sonreí. _Por supuesto que sé que me veo perfecta, yo escogí la maldita blusa._

-Buenos días-me recibió Lucius dedicándome una sonrisa a medias desde el otro extremo de la mesa mientras leía el periódico. El título en grandes letras parecía burlarse de mí.

 _Tranquila, respira, no podemos llorar frente a nadie._

-Cariño-mi esposo finalmente se nos unió dándome un beso en la mejilla a mí y a su madre. No me pasó por desapercibido el cambio de apenas un segundo que sufrió su expresión al leer el periódico que todavía descansaba en las manos de Lucius.

-Vaya-dijo mi suegro-no puedo creer que hagan un escándalo como ese, pero por supuesto, tenían que tratarse de ellos. Ningún sangre pura haría tal espectáculo como divorciarse.

Narcisa solo asintió mientras continuaba tomando su taza de té. _Como si una parte de ti no quisiera estar muerta en vez de casada con Lucius, suegrita._

-Tengo un anuncio que darles-me levanté de mi asiento y vi el brillo de emoción de mi suegra.

 _No suegrita, por sexto año consecutivo no he conseguido quedarme embarazada, empiezo a creer que estoy seca como una pasa, así que tráguese esa ilusión._

-¿Qué sucede Tori?-me preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Cariño- _no olvides tu perfecta y blanca sonrisa Astoria_ -vamos a divorciarnos.

Los siguientes veinte minutos se convirtieron en gritos y promesas de maldiciones de parte de mi querido suegro. Draco, por supuesto, sacó su varita y me defendió antes de que su padre tratara de hacerme algo. Al final, me sacó de la habitación dejando a un Lucius furioso y a una Narcisa que estaba tan confundida que parecía a punto de llorar.

 _Suegrita, tú y yo sabemos que tampoco llorarás. Las mujeres como nosotras no lloran en público._

-¿Qué está mal Tori?-me miró con preocupación Draco.

-Vamos a divorciarnos cariño-tomé su mentón con mi mano.

La cara de mi esposo se deformó en una mueca, horrorizado, como si de repente me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. _Voy a echarte de menos amor._

Empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación tomando mechones de cabello de su cabeza y revolviéndoselo. Le había dulcemente dicho los últimos 6 años que ese hábito suyo le dejaría calvo en algún momento pero parecía no creerme, él siempre sonreía y me despeinaba diciendo que incluso así seguiría viéndose guapo.

 _Vamos Astoria, no puedes llorar._

Así que tomé una respiración extra y me senté recta en el filo de nuestra cama matrimonial.

-¿Hay alguien más?-me preguntó cuidadosamente, como si solo hacer la pregunta sacaría a Lord Voldemort de la tumba y vendría a lanzarnos un Avada a ambos.

-Lo hay-me sinceré.

La tristeza tomó por completo su rostro. Estaba segura que si esta situación la estuvieran viviendo Narcisa y Lucius o incluso mis padres, el hombre de familia respondería colérico y lanzaría cruciatus antes incluso de pedir una explicación. Pero este era mi esposo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, aquel exmortífago que a pesar de mi perfecta máscara de perfección me había abrazado cada vez que las pociones de concepción daban negativas, aquel que me besaba y me repetía al oído que nadie nunca me haría daño, ni su familia ni la mía. _Oh Draco, no tienes idea cuánto te necesito._

-¿Quién es?-se sentó a mi lado y me hizo la pregunta en un susurro lamentable, como un amigo que se quedará a tu costado sin importar cuánto le duela la verdad.

 _Los amigos también pueden romperte el corazón._

-Hermione Granger-contesté.

Su cara debería ser fotografiada y colocada en la definición de la palabra confusión.

-Pero qué-las palabras se enredaron en su boca-¿de qué hablas Tori?

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste lo que podría haber sido?-respondí con otra pregunta- ya sabes, si nuestro contrato de matrimonio no hubiera sido establecido desde nuestro nacimiento para alianza de los sangres pura.

-Tori yo…

 _Oh no cariño, me dejarás hablar._

-Daphne fue la primera en discutirlo en nuestra mesa después de la guerra-relaté-que no podía creer cómo te habías hecho amigo de una sangre sucia y que te había visto varias veces tomando café con ella en los asientos delanteros de tu carro. Mis padres, por supuesto, no solo lo tomaron como insulto, sino que aceleraron nuestros planes de boda.

 _¿Lo recuerdas Astoria, la primera vez que los seguiste? Estaban en una playa muggle, ella corría a sus brazos y él la tomaba prácticamente en el aire y no dejaba de sonreír._

-Tori-tomaste mi mano-debes creerme, yo jamás te enga…

-¿Engañaría?-terminé la palabra y empecé a arreglar el desastre que era ahora tu cabello _Nunca te cansarás de arreglar su cabello_ -lo sé cariño, sé que nunca me has engañado, es algo inaceptable para ti.

-¿Entonces?-me miraste dudoso.

-Déjame continuar, por favor-mi voz tembló. _Por Salazar Astoria, no llores_.- sé que lo sea que tuvieran se terminó en el minuto en que nuestros padres anunciaron el matrimonio, fue como si una sábana de dolor se asentara sobre ti. Draco, cariño, cuando empezó su romance con el pelirrojo y anunciaron su compromiso, tú incluso necesitaste ir a mendimagos para poder dormir. La veías anhelante, ahí preciosa con su vestido blanco a punto de desposar a un hombre que no eras tú.

-Astoria-tomaste mi mano con más fuerza-yo te adoro.

-Me adoras, pero no me amas-las lágrimas finalmente cayeron-al principio me sentí usada, pensaba que yo te importaba una mierda, pero no, siempre me has respetado tanto y has adorado cada centímetro de mí que una parte de mí no podía odiarte. Pero en cada reunión, cada vez que la vez en el periódico o en los medios, oh cariño, otra parte de ti se muere. Y eso lentamente me está matando.

-Tori-secaste mis lágrimas mientras las tuyas empezaron a fluir-no tenemos que divorciarnos.

-Algunas veces necesitas quemar algunos puentes para conseguir distancia-susurré entre lágrimas-supongo que al fin el patético de Weasley se dio cuenta que ella no lo ama o quizás ella al fin decidió que no puede vivir así, pero esta es tu oportunidad. El maldito mundo mágico sobrevivirá a dos divorcios.

-No tienes que hacer esto-besaste mi frente y tus lágrimas solo rodaron hasta confundirse con las mías.

-No quiero hacerlo-me sinceré-pero me duele cada vez que te veo y simplemente no puedo estar por encima de ella, no en tu corazón. La quieres a ella, la necesitas a ella y yo nunca seré ella.

-Perdóname-me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó con más fuerza que en los últimos 6 años-todo se jodió y me enamoré e ella.

-Y por eso no la puedes dejar ir-lloré profusamente- no importa si sus amigos ni nuestros amigos nunca lo saben, no importa si su ex marido o nuestros padres te buscan hasta el final, tú solo no puedes dejarla ir.

-Te adoro Astoria- mi esposo me dijo las mismas palabras sinceras que me había dicho por 6 años.

-Y yo te odio y te amo-le sonreí- ahora toma ese traslador, esta mañana hice una cita con ella para encontrarnos en el callejón Diagon, estoy segura que se llevará una gran sorpresa.

-Te lo agradeceré el resto de nuestras vidas-me dijo tomando el traslador.

-Lo sé cariño-asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En un sonoro puff mi esposo desapareció.

Me acerqué al espejo y arreglé el desastre de mi maquillaje como si al mismo tiempo pudiera pintar el desastre emocional que yo era.

Yo la sabía desde el momento en que nuestras campanas de boda sonaron y vi a Draco como si hubiera sido apresado en una jaula, ese día supe que yo debía poner una cinta de peligro en mi corazón, porque irrevocablemente saldría herida.

Te odio y te amo Draco, pero nunca seré ella.

 _Al menos ahora no tendrás que mirarlo observarla como si fuera la única chica que no puede tener._

 **¡Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción I hate u, I love u de Gnash y realmente espero que les guste porque hasta terminé llorando mientras la escribía. Realmente espero leer reviews de su parte. Un abrazo a todos.**


End file.
